


In search of love

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I edited it and now u can read it, Its an old work of mine i posted on tumblr, The AU no one asked for, Yang is too hot for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Being a Casanova is Yang's escape from admitting the fact that she needed someone to love for real. Maybe a certain someone can help her with that after Weiss and Ruby tell her to go out and find that special someone.





	In search of love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. When I wrote this Volume 4 just came out. Now I write way better, volume 5 just ended! A year is a really long time indeed. Now please continue reading this fic and have a good time!

Yang smirks as she gets up from the bed, her eyes looking at the girl who was still laying on it.

“Will you come again?” asks the girl. The blonde nods her head as she hurriedly puts on her knee length boots and buttoned yellow dress shirt, it’s ruffles making the process harder.

Yang holds back a groan as she lets it with it’s two buttons open, going beside the orange haired girl.

“Of course I will Nora. Now I must go my fair maiden.I shall see you another time,” and after giving Nora a kiss, Yang runs to the window and jumps from it, her athletic abilities making her fall on her legs easily.

The blonde stretches as she puts her hat on, and then her black and yellow coat, her emblem stamped on it.

As she walks, the blonde looks around, seeing amused as the police took a woman with them, and with their screaming they probably accused her for being Casanova.

Yang grins and continues to walk, purple eyes filled with smugness. Not everyone could have all the fun in the world with the ladies and still not be caught like her.

Meanwhile, a white haired woman sighs as she gets down from her carriage, her white ponytail swinging side to side from the wind as she stands at the end of the road where Yang walks.

The said girl smiles as she waves at the white head, quickening her step towards her.

“Princess! You came for me. Didn’t thought you would actually come to pick me up. Wasn’t Ruby's turn today?” she says, her expression softening as she looks at her sister in law.

“The dolt was practicing so she told me to come and take you," says Weiss, amusement clear on her voice. Yang laughs as she holds the door for Weiss, and when Weiss enters Yang follows her.

The carriage starts moving as Yang runs a hand on her hair, Weiss looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it? Finally decided you want some of this?” asks Yang with a smirk. Weiss groans and shakes her head.

"No, Yang. I like your sister way better than you. I was just thinking how wild the girl you slept this time was." 

Yang hears the amused tone Weiss, before grinning mischievously.

"Well Nora was wild. Damn, I have never seen a girl with that much stamina. Maybe in the future I may but who knows?" replies Yang.Weiss sighs as she looks at the blonde.

“That is what I wanted to talk about Yang. The Council is talking about Casanova again. Everyone in the city is joking and talking about the fact that Casanova is the lover of the women of this city and how the police is failing to catch her,” explains Weiss. Yang laughs again as she sees that they had arrived, opening the door and getting out of the carriage

"That is the beauty of this Weiss. The danger, the thrill and the feelings.” Yang spins around as she talks. But the one to talk next wasn’t her or Weiss.

"You know that is not true Yang," says a black haired woman.A sword was on her hand as she wipes the sweat from her forehead, her red strands sticking there from the sweat.

Weiss smiles as she walks to her side, kissing the girl on the cheek and making her blush pink. Yang sighs as she starts walking towards the mansion, the two girls following her.

"Guess you are right Ruby. I am just in the search of my real love, all that talk about thrill is just a weak excuse. I want the small feeling I get with those women to live forever. But none of them makes me feel it for more than just the time when we make love," explains Yang, her tone sad as she makes her way to her study room.

Weiss sighs as she and Ruby exchange a glance with each other. Both of them know that Yang isn't a bad person. She is an amazing person if you put aside the playgirl act. 

But her weakness was that Yang needed love like the bee needed pollen. Not love like she got from her best friend Weiss or her sister Ruby. Yang needed true love, someone to love her for who she was till infinity.

Both Ruby and Weiss understand her. They were once like that, but unlike Yang, they found each other while both tried to run away from a society which they disliked. Ruby away from the people who looked down on her just because she was a girl and Weiss away from her family and their expectations for her.

Understanding is one thing, but accepting is another. They both don't understand what Yang finds good in sleeping with a different woman every night.

"Look Yang. I understand you and the fact you are looking for your real love, but this isn’t the best way to find it,” says Ruby, putting a hand on Yang’s shoulder. The blonde looks at her sadly as she motions to them to sit.

Weiss sits beside Ruby as she takes out a paper, which Yang knows it's from the City Council, if the seal isn't enough proof.

"The church is getting angry from your actions. Just because I am the Doge of the city doesn’t mean I can defend you for as long as I want, ”says Weiss as she gives the letter to Yang, who reads it with a frown on her face.

"And what do you expect me to do? Leaving their hate towards me aside, people are coming here just because of me. Every woman who comes here wants to have me in their bed once. And you know this is the only way I can go on with my life. Those short moments give me inspiration,life!” says Yang as she looks at Weiss, giving her the letter.

Weiss gives Ruby a look which she understands as a sign to start talking and explain everything to Yang in a way she would understand.

"What Weiss is trying and failing to say is that you need to find someone to marry Yang. If you get married, nobody will suspect you for being Casanova, and we both know how many people are suspicious for that, ”explains Ruby.

Yang looks at her shocked as she gets up, looking at the duo while shaking her head.

“What does that mean?! I won’t marry someone I don’t love just to save my skin!” she says, her eyes going red. Ruby gets up and smiles at her gently.

"We aren’t saying that you need to find it right now. Just lay low for a while and try to find your love,” tries Ruby, hoping that would calm Yang down.

The blonde looks at her sister, before sighing and her eyes returning to being lilac again. She gives the girls a small smile.

“Sorry guys. I didn’t mean to get angry. Anyway, I need to go and take a walk. Maybe I can meet Pyrrha or the others,” says Yang, checking the clock on the wall.

Weiss nods her head as they see Yang get ready, before the blonde waves and leaves from the room. Ruby groans as she looks at Weiss, the white haired girl giving her a small smile.

“Do you think Yang will do what I suggested?” asks Ruby. Weiss nodds her head confidently.

"Don’t worry. If there is something I believe more than Yang herself, is her love for you. I'm sure she will do as you suggested."

\-------

The blonde sighs as she looks around the city, finding once again nothing that could catch her interest.

“Hey! Don’t touch me!”

Yup, she spoke too early. Yang turns where the voice came from and what she saw made her blood boil.

Two young men were pulling on a faunus’s ears, the brown faunus crying from the pain. Crackling her knuckles, Yang smirks as she makes her way towards then.

"Well, well, well. Cardin Winchester and one of his minions. Such a pleasure to meet you again," says Yang, her dangerous tone making the boys stop. Cardin’s eyes widen as he looks at the red eyed blonde.

"M-m-miss Xiao Long. It’s certainly a pleasu-“ 

But he didn’t have the chance to continue, as Yang takes him by his collar, making him release the poor faunus’ ears.

“Cut the crap Winchester. I think you might have forgotten the last time I gave you a lesson. How about I let my fists give you another lesson?” growl s Yang. Cardin shakes his head scared as the other boy runs off.

“I am telling you something, and mark my words. You dare touch or do what you did to that girl to another person, I swear on my family's name I won’t let you live it down.”

People were around them now. But a certain black haired girl stood from the rest, her amber eyes focused on the duo.

"Why should I?! Faunus’ are just animals! They don’t need to be treated with-“ And whatever he was going to say was cut, as Yang punches him with all she had, her eyes blood red.

“How do you dare?! I will skin you alive Winchester! ”yells Yang angrily as she slams him against a wall. Cocking her arm back, she looked at him angrily, before her arm arced forw-

"Stop,” says a calm voice, which makes Yang stop on the spot, her fist close to collide with his face. The blonde looks around and sees as a black haired girl walks at her.

“I think he got his lesson. And even if he didn’t, I will make sure he gets it if there is a next time. Now let him go Xiao Long.” Yang nods dumbly as she lets him go,Cardin running away.

The blonde looks at the girl before her with her mouth agape. She wore a pair of black tight pants with black knee hight boots with white highlights.A black coat with a white symbol on her chest completed her look. But what made Yang stare more were her eyes, a pair of amber ones which shone like real gems.

“Thank you for protecting Velvet," says the girl, even her voice expressing her elegance and calmness. Yang smiles and runs a hand through her hair nervously.

“No problem at all! Just helping, ”sa ys Yang laughing, trying and failing to act cool. The other girl smirks and motions to her fist.

"You might want to have that checked. The punch was stron-“ Yang is pretty sure this is the day when she breaks the record of cutting people midway through their sentences.

"Who are you?” she asks. Her eyes widen as she blushes red, faking a cough to hide the blush.

“I mean,it would be a pleasure if I could get the name of such an elegant lady like yourself," says Yang, her flirty smile back as she tries to save herself from being embarrassed. Looking at her amused, the girl giggles softly behind her hand.

"Your charms won’t work on me Yang. And for your question, I am Blake. Blake Belladonna,” replie s Blake smiling. Yang grins and nodded her head.

"Blake. It rolls off the tounge, I like it. You know,I was just heading to a restaurant down there. "Ozpin and Oscar', you might know it.May I have the pleasure to be accompanied by you,Miss Belladonna?”says Yang.

Blake looks at her with a raised eyebrow, judging Yang from her words. Maybe the offer wasn’t that bad.

“Well, since you asked so politely, I will gladly accompany you. And please, call me Blake. Miss Belladonna makes me sound old,” replies Blake. Yang laughs as she gives her arm out, Blake taking it.

“Then you can call me Yang. Let’s go now, maybe after dinner I can make you kiss my fist better."

"We'll see about that if you are a good eating partner."

\-------

Yang grins as she looks at a laughing Blake, her lilac eyes shining from the happiness that comes from the fact she had made Blake laugh.

“God, where do you find this sense of humour? I haven’t laughed this hard since ages,” says Blake as she stops her laugh, but was still chuckling lightly. Yang winks at her teasingly while pointing at herself.

“My sense of humour is only activated when I like the people I am talking with,” replies Yang as they walk. Blake only rolls her eyes, already knowing Yang’s flirting abilities.

“As charming as you are, I need to go now," says Blake. Yang feels her heart clench a bit from the fact, but hides it quite well with a small sad smile, even if her lilac eyes showed her sadness clearly.

“Well then, it was a pleasure to be with you today Miss.” The words were said with a bow, making Blake giggle at her softly.

Still smiling, she leans close to Yang and smirked when she hears her breath sharply. After a moment of staring at each other, Blake leans and kisses her cheek softly, before putting a distance between them again.

“See you around little dragon." 

That is all she says before turning to leave, Yang's eyes never leaving her until Blake left her field of vision.

Yang stands there frozen as her fingers caress her cheek. It felt hot. She could have kissed women all around the city, but Yang had never gotten this red over a simple cheek kiss.

Grinning, the blonde starts spinning around, waving her arms dumbly, her hat covering her blushed face.

Meanwhile, she misses the way a black haired, red eyed woman looks at her from the shadows, her strick face being softened by the small smile she had. But with a flick of her cape,she was gone, only a raven flying on the air on her place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya all enjoyed this and tell me what you think. Should I continue this with Ruby's and Weiss' backstory and Bumblebt getting together or nah? Your comments would help me a lot! Have a nice day and love u all!


End file.
